


You're My Brother! Mitch Rapp & Stiles Stilinski

by bevin



Category: American Assassin (2017), Dylan O'Brien - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anger, Angry Mitch Rapp, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, Arguments, Assassin Mitch, Assassin Stiles, Assassin Stiles Stilinski, Assassin brothers, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Kidnapping, Beaches, Best Friends, Betrayal, Betrayed Stiles Stilinski, Big Brothers, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Engagement, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Stiles, Character Death Fix, Character Depth, Character Study, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Cold, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Reading, Comfort/Angst, Communication Failure, Confrontations, Coping, Crime Fighting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cruelty, Currently Updating, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Defensive Stiles Stilinski, Depression, Developing Friendships, Don't Have to Know Canon, Doubt, Dylan - Freeform, Dylan O'Brien - Freeform, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Engagement, Epic Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, Faked Suicide, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fanfiction, Fights, First Meetings, Fist Fights, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Funny Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Gore, Graphic Description, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Guilt, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Hatred, Heavy Angst, Hiding, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hothead - Freeform, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt Dylan O'brien, Hurt Mitch Rapp, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Kidnapping, Killing, Lack of Communication, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Leaving Home, Little Brother Stiles, Little Brothers, Loss of Parent(s), Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mass Death, Medical Procedures, Memories, Men Crying, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Missions Gone Wrong, Misunderstandings, Mitch Rapp Needs a Hug, Mitch Rapp has a heart, Mitch Rapp whump, Mitch Rapp worries about Stiles, Mitch and Stiles, Mitch and Stiles need hugs, Mitch and Stiles whump, Mitch doesn't do emotions, Mitch feels like he failed, Mitch has trauma, Mitch is Stiles older brother, Mitch is a mess, Mitch needs a hug, Modern Assassins, My First Work in This Fandom, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Night Terrors, Nogitsune Trauma, Not Happy, Older brother Mitch, One Shot Collection, One chapter has angst(currently), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Overprotective Mitch, Overprotective Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Meetings, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Personal Growth, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Plot Twists, Post-Movie: American Assassin (2017), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Suicide Mission, Problems, Protective Mitch, Protective Mitch Rapp, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Pack, Protective Siblings, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, References to Depression, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Repressed Memories, Rescue Missions, Resolved Arguments, Sacrifice, Sad, Sad Mitch Rapp, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Self Confidence Issues, Self Sacrificial Stiles, Self-Defense, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Worth Issues, Selfless Stiles, Serious Injuries, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, Stiles Stilinski Helps, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski Leaves, Stiles Stilinski Nearly Dies, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski Needs to Use His Words, Stiles Stilinski Whump, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles brings out the best in Mitch, Stiles thinks he's expendable, Stiles whump, Stilinski Family Feels, Stilinski Twins, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski, Surgery, Survival, Survivor Guilt, Sweet, Sweet Stiles Stilinski, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Teasing, Teasing Stiles, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Terrorism, Terrorists, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Training, Trauma, Trouble, Unappreciated Stiles Stilinski, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Updating, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Weapons, Whump, Worried Mitch, Worry, Younger brother Stiles, amused Stiles, differences, injury aftermath, mitch cares, mitch whump, o'brien - Freeform, same actor, stiles has trauma, unstable, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Brotherly One-Shots between Mitch Rapp and Stiles Stilinski.Feel free to request any!---After watching American Assassin I loved Mitch Rapp's character. And I've always loved Stiles and Dylan O'Brien. So I decided to make this. I'm aware that Mitch may not be as in character as he is in the American Assassin book so let me know if you like how I write him or if you'd like me to improve on my characterization of him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. [Stiles shot instead]

The sand clings to Mitches pristine skin as it pads slightly beneath his feet his obnoxiously bright yellow shorts make a statement themselves compared to the muted colors others wear. Except for Stiles of course his younger brother had a personality that could never be muted which meant the youngers clothes had to reflect that as well. The thought of his witty brother had his eyes softening in a sense of fondness that he'd never let Stiles know he even possessed. His slender brother stood against the water as the waves crashed against the freckled skin. His attention went back towards Katrina as he held back a snicker as a splash followed along with Stile's indignant squeak. 

The waves tickled at his knees as they came crashing against his knees the sound of the water and overall feeling of it calmed him. Although nervousness still sparked at him as he filmed Katrina moving gracefully throughout the water. Stiles sarcastic remarks of how he was a creep for filming everything went unnoticed for the most part as he decided he could repay his brother for the taunts later.

A proud smirk perches itself upon his face as he continues cracking jokes towards his blonde beauty. A large hand gently grasps the ring as he fishes it out from his shorts bright colored shorts before he glances back up at his girlfriend's awaiting eyes. He can't help but take in the moment of Katrina's stunning green eyes, golden blonde soaked hair across her shoulder dripping water in rivulets as her beautiful form radiates liveliness. And then there's Stile's head tipped back in uncontained laughter he can only guess it's because his brother knows just how mushy he's about to get for Katrina. 

He finds the scene oddly perfect and never wants it to end as his muscled body closes what little distance was left between him and Katrina. 

'' Katrina Harper your my best friend in the whole world oh my god babe you're going to emotionally kill me.'' Katrina's giggles and tear-filled gaze keeps him blabbering in a way that he knows is reaching Stiles level. ''I'm trying to get through this babe and your gonna make me emotional? I love you more than anything will you marry me?''

Everything seems to go silent for a moment aside from the chatter of everyone else that he'd managed to drown out before. Even his brother is silent it has him on the edge of his feet fearing that he'd made a wrong move. That maybe he'd misread things, moved too fast, and that Katrina hadn't wanted this. Yet that's all ignored the second Katrina breaks off into a beaming smile.

''Yes!''

''Yeah?'' He questions affectionately. 

''Yes, Mitch Rapp!'' 

''Hold on one moment'' And just like that the statement has him adjusting the ring on her ''You like it? It was my mom's ring.''

'' I love you.'' She says finally with so much conviction and meaning that it has him dumbfounded. 

'' Well, I love you.''

Suddenly her lips are on his own as her soaked hair cascades around her some of the golden strands even meet his face but he doesn't mind as one kiss turns into more. It's passionate and meaningful in every way that he never thought he'd have. And not at all -

''Disgusting!'' Stile's exaggerated voice calls out teasingly. There's no real mirth to the words though and they both know it Stiles loving smile is telling enough anyway. He breaks away before grinning at his annoyance of a brother deciding to taunt the younger. Stiles only pretends to get sick as he peppers kisses against his now fiancés face. ''Ew, I could be sick.'' 

His amusement admittedly isn't hiding that and before he knows it he's muttering about getting drinks before releasing himself of the blond's hold. All but tripping on his gangly limbs as he gets out of the water sand heavily coating his legs and exposed chest.

''Mitch,'' He hears Stiles call only causing him to walk further away. ''Oohh Mitchhhh!'' The way his younger brother draws out his name has him rolling his eyes before finally facing his brother. '' I'll take a-'' 

'' Yeah not happening Stiles.'' He interrupts immediately against Stile's protests. 

'' Your no fun! I think I deserve this after suffering through you and Katrina making out.'' 

'' Your not even old enough to drink and I doubt it was that traumatizing.'' He calls out behind his shoulder as he continues on his way to get drinks. 

'' Oh don't remind me anyway as traumatic as it was I am really happy for you Mitch.'' 

\---

He'd struck up a conversation with the man making drinks as his chest warmed at what Stiles had said. But just as quickly as he'd spaced off into his thoughts he'd been broken from them as loud shots rang throughout the beach. Shock sunk deep into his body as the shots continued one even striking the bartender within the head. Red coated everything as people dropped like flies looking morbid and extremely grotesque. His stomach churned as he ran taking cover within the water for as long as he could manage. Before long a fresh body had ebbed its way into the water as well.

'' Stiles!'' He called out frantically as he surveyed the area for either of there figures. ''Katrina!''

The bullets grow closer to him having him duck in panic as people fleeing near him suddenly drop. Unmoving and bloodied it has him horrified even more so as he hears another shot. He hears it before he feels it as a bullet lodges itself into his leg. Adrenaline pounds through him as he forces himself to stagger away ignoring the trickling of blood and groans that come from him. 

The screams around him only seem to get louder practically drowning his own out as his gut twists in panic. 

'' Stiles!'' He tries hopelessly as his voice borders hysteria ''Katrina!'' 

His body twists and turns erratically as he looks for a sign any sign at all that his brother and fiancé aren't crimson heaps along the sand. But it's hard to even make out faces of the forms that are just blood mottled heaps. 

The crowd get's smaller as the second's tick by while the sand is merely a sea of bodies. So many broken families lie with unseeing eyes looking up to the last sky they'd ever been graced to see. It physically pains him thinking about as his fists curl up at his side his ebony hair flies around wildly with every jerk of his head. 

How had everything gone so wrong in such a short matter of time? 

''Mitch!'' It's Katrina's terrified voice that he recognizes in a way that has him tearing his eyes away from the bodies and onto his fiancé. Katrina isn't his focus at the moment though as horror strikes him once more because right behind the blonde is the exact evil that had taken so many lives. The man's face is a pure embodiment of evil while the gun is poised and ready. The scene has his arm outstretched and legs sprinting ''Mitch!''

He stares right into the man's eyes as he cautiously watches the man's placement on the trigger of the gun.

His pace picks up in desperation as his thick eyebrows pull tensely he doesn't know what he's aiming at. He just knows that he needs to get to Katrina to push her out of the way or intercept the bullet at whatever the cost hopefully he can just get to her in time. 

The gun fired the bullet going straight towards the blonde's chest. Desperation courses through his chest as he gets closer to Katrina. 

The second's tick by yet he's still too far away from stopping the bullet. His breathing picks up as his eyes pull shut the second he hears choked off breathing. Except it's not the shrill scream of Katrina that he expects nor is it Katrina's form that bonelessly falls to the sand. 

''Stiles!'' He screams in pure terror as he watches his carefree brother. The younger's eyes didn't seem to register anything as the amber eyes drifted. He could see just how unfocused the slender teen was as the energeticness faded. Stile's legs lost what balance was left as the dark haired teen collapsed. His tear-filled eyes focused on the haunting expression stuck in his mind as he recalled Stile's shocked eyes, and the lips outstretched in a silent broken scream. But the wound was what he hated the goriness of it didn't belong on his little brother. The little brother that he was supposed to protect the same brother that hadn't even screamed after being shot. Crimson blood trickled down Stile's chest mottling the freckles and pale skin. Fury rose into his chest as he gave a murderous glare towards the man who'd shot his damned brother.

''Fuck you!''

The man huddles over his figure as he refuses to cower only managing to anger the man and receiving another shot to the leg. But it barely even registers to him as the man finally disperses to torment other survivors. He crumples into the crimson sand before dragging himself over to where Stiles limp form is. His blood mixes with Stiles blood that had stained the sand it's disturbing to see as he hears Katrina's cries in the background. 

He just couldn't bring himself to focus on his fiancé at the moment though not while Stiles lay cradled in his grasp. Tears slipped down his bloodied face only to trickle onto his brother's prone form. 

He's screaming and crying so much that his throat burns yet he can't even begin to scream loud enough as he takes in Stile's face. His brother's face is so incredibly pained and void of its usual glow, he misses Stiles blabbering, misses the sarcastic remarks that has him actually talking. He misses Stile's persistence, the fieriness, and overall just everything about his brother. He feels Katrina's gentle hand on his shoulder and can sense that she's been crying without even turning around.

''I didn't mean-..'' She breaks off in sobs before continuing, ''H-he saved me he shoved me out of the way.''

He brings Stiles closer than he thought was possible in a protective embrace. Because of course, Stiles did the stupid selfless idiot. 

'' I-I can't lose him..'' He says shakily as he leans over and presses his forehead against the youngers slack face. '' I haven't been here for him..he's all I have.'' 

Katrina approaches him only to crouch down as well it's a moment or so later when he finally realizes she's checking Stile's pulse. Her tear-stained face drifts towards his own cold eyes before finally speaking. 

'' We still have time to get him to the hospital.'' 

\---

Let me know if you want another part of this! I just had this idea in my head for a little while and wanted to explore what would happen had Stiles taken Katrina's place and gotten shot instead. I changed everything up a little but let me know what you think and if you'd want more or have any requests. 

Total Words - 1,863


	2. You're my brother

The daggers headed towards his closet door in a frenzied rush the first two pierced their original target perfectly. Mitch steadied his toned arm before outstretching it once more and readying it and releasing it towards its destination. A smirk poised itself atop of his flushed rose-colored lips as he continued his landlord be damned. 

The sound the daggers made against the light oak colored wood of his closet sounded like a serenade of soft music to his ears. The windows were open, blowing the soft curtains ever so slightly as the chill wafted in trapping itself against his cream-colored walls. It had him breathing in slightly as the refreshing airbrushed through his thick disheveled hair.

He'd been fine-tuning his aiming for a few hours or so now determined to prepare himself for his next target. As skilled as he was when it came to guns he'd neglected to practice with daggers lately. And one mistake as small as getting sloppy could easily get him killed which is why he prided himself in never letting himself get anywhere near that point. 

Not when being unprepared had already gotten Katrina and Annika die. He refused to let it be in vain. 

He pursed his lips at the grim thought unable to snap out of his concentrated thought as he depicted the horrible images of what had become of the two women. 

Silence overtook his apartment where the heavy thumping of the daggers had once sounded against his closet. The room seemed to take back a calm and serene feeling to it. Until he picked up soft padded footsteps nearing his door. As an assassin, he'd grown to know who someone was just by the sound of their footsteps. Immediately he was walking briskly to the door and opening it.

In the doorway stumbled in a slender teenage boy. The slender figure clad in an artic blue fitted shirt that might as well be torn to shreds. Dark chocolate brown hair tousled in just about every direction, while amber eyes were graced with red under eyes. The teen's face was mottled with bruises as blood trickled down fair skin. He caught the younger within his protective grasp before anything else even registered in his mind.

"M-Mitch." The teen breathed out against his firm chest. Without even having to glance down he could still tell that the injured dark-haired teen was still grinning despite everything. Thin hands furled against his tight black undershirt. 

What had his attention was the crimson that filtered across the pale hands grasping his shirt. 

'' Damn it, Stiles,'' he cursed out while trying to keep his voice as monotone as possible. Although he'd been unable to stop the tenseness in his neck. Stiles's eyes filtered around his apartment before lazily grinning as he was carried towards a bed.

''I know Mitch I'm a dumbass ahh-''Stiles sarcastic voice cut off in favor of grasping onto the injured side before continuing. ''We've addressed this many times.''

''Just lay here'' he bit out while glowering at Stiles, '' I'm getting the Med kit.''

\---

"So Stiles, will you now kindly tell me what the fuck happened to you?''

"Scott invited me out you know?" He nodded already awaiting Stiles rambling while cautiously beginning to slip off Stiles tattered shirt to get a better look at the wounds. If there was one thing that Mitch knew it was guns. He'd become an expert with them which is why the clear gunshot holes within Stiles shirt didn't go unnoticed by any means. " Well, he decided to hang out with Allison instead. Never told me about the change of plans so as I was walking home I saw one of your targets...-''

'' So you... decided to go after him?'' His dark brows raised incredulously while his head cocked. '' Alone?''

"Well yes?'' Stiles chuckled nervously as he facepalmed at the statement. 

''But I didn't realize how much backup he actually had. And before I realized it'd already been too late because they shot at me. I dodged most of the bullets only a few managed to hit me. '' He started cleaning at some of the less serious wounds as the hyperactive teen continued as though there weren't literal bullets embedded within the pale skin. '' There faces when I wouldn't die was priceless.'' 

"You couldn't have stayed out of this? For once! " he growled face still blanch from the younger's previous statement. "Stiles you're supposed to let me handle this! You aren't supposed to go after my targets!''

"Hey! I got rid of your target, didn't I? And I did better than last time!" Stiles insisted although it came out as more of a whine once a bullet was pulled out of his side.

'' For once I don't care about the damned target do you not get that?'' 

"I'm sorry-..."

"No, Stiles. You just don't get it" His voice was cold and harsh in a way that had Stiles flinching. "We'll talk about this once I'm not prying bullets out of you"

\---

"You could have died."

"But I didn't."

"But you could have!" He grit out through clenched teeth. Shaking his head at the thought of ever losing Stiles.

"But I didn't," Stiles said stubbornly with a certain softness to his tone. 

Once again an uncomfortable silence settled between them as he got his thoughts together. "I know you've dealt with worse I just don't..." He took a deep breath, "I just don't want you to have to."

"Have to do what?"

"I don't want you to end up like me. I don't want you to fear getting attached.''

Oh.

And suddenly Stiles understood "It's not stupid to get attached, Mitch."

"Isn't it?" He prodded as memories resurfaced leaving his eyes slightly hazy "We both know what happens to people that I get attached to."

"I'm some uncaring assassin. I've done things to people, killed people " He seems to age at the thought. "I'm not meant to get attached"

"But you're more than that"

"My job isn't to get attached. Getting attached, having people you cherish, that's just stupidity." He said steadily. "That's just weakness. They can just be used against you."

"Am I just a weakness then? Am I just weighing you down, making you stupid? "Stiles asked while staring at him accusingly voice rising with every word. "Or am I just another pawn?''

"No, you're not, you're never..."

"Then explain the difference to me!" Stiles snarled back, furious and heated and shrill. "Explain that this entire time, It was all a lie! Tell me that every time you look at me, it's fake! Tell me that you don't actually care, that I'm just a weakness, burdening you!"

"You know you aren't!"

"Then what am I?"

"You're my brother!" He yells only to immediately sigh at what he had just said." You're my brother, and I care about you and that will never be a weakness! You'll never be a burden."

Let me know what you think or if you have any One-Shot requests for this, please! 

Words- 1,176


End file.
